La Peor Navidad
by elibella
Summary: Recuerdos de distintas navidades para poder olvidar que está viviendo, su peor navidad. Hanny


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

**LA PEOR NAVIDAD**

Podía ver la nieve caer. Los copos se posaban con suavidad en donde pudieran. Estaba sentada frente a su ventana en La Madriguera.

Desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, desde el día que _él_… se fue, todo pasaba de modo irreal. Era como vivir dentro de un sueño.

Normalmente, la Navidad era una buena época. Cuando eran pequeños, sus padres siempre los llenaban de regalos sencillos, de segunda mano a veces, pero ella y sus hermanos se sentían agradecidos igual. Ginny podía recordar, cuando le dieron a su pequeña lechuza de juguete, _Clear_, ya estaba desgastada del peluche y tenía los ojos rayados, pero a ella le pareció lo más maravilloso.

Sí, siempre recibía un detalle en navidad, junto con, claro, el suéter de rigor que Molly Weasley tejía para sus seres queridos.

Recordó cuando veía a su madre tejer para la primera Navidad que Ron pasaría en Hogwarts. Esa vez, Ginny vio que su madre había tejido un suéter extra.

-¿Para quién es ese suéter, mami?-había preguntado Ginny.

-pues para Harry, mi cielo-dijo Molly Weasley mirando a su hija con ternura.

-para Harry Potter- había dicho Ginny, muy emocionada.

Desde que lo conoció Harry había sido su gran héroe. El príncipe adecuado para ella.

La navidad de cuando ella entró a Hogwarts, fue sin duda una de las mas horribles que había vivido. Estaba segura de que se estaba volviendo loca, y pensaba que quizá ella estaba detrás de todos los horrores de la Cámara de los Secretos. No se sentía con confianza, todo la asustaba. Fueron de los escasos momentos, en que en esa época podía olvidarse de Harry.

Por suerte, todo ese horror había pasado, ¿gracias a quién? Al Gran Harry Potter, por supuesto.

Debía admitir que incluso queriendo deshacerse de su obsesión infantil por él, resultaba bastante difícil, olvidarse de su príncipe azul personal.

La navidad de su segundo curso, había estado en La Madriguera con sus padres. Pero debía admitir que había extrañado a Ron. Aún así, fue una buena navidad.

Pese a que Harry no mostraba mas interés en ella que el se podía tener en la "hermanita de su mejor amigo", no podía evitar mantener la ilusión, de que él, algún día le hiciera caso.

Por eso, cuando al año siguiente, supo del baile de Navidad, pasó noches imaginando como Harry llegaría a pedirle que fuera su pareja, y que al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, y que era tan fuerte que no dejaría que lo que Ron opinara les importara.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, si, había sido algo muy ridículo, pero bueno, que sólo tenía 13 años. Pero ese día no llegó de todos modos. Así que, pues aceptó la propuesta de Neville de ir al baile con él, sencillamente, mejor eso que nada.

Sin embargo, el día que estaba consolando a Ron porque el muy tonto le había pedido a Fleur Delacour que fuera su pareja de baile, se enteró de que Harry le había pedido a Cho Chang (esa hueca) que fuera su pareja, no pudo evitar sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho.

No es que ella no supiera que Harry se sentía atraído por Cho, ya que por mas que Harry lo quisiera ocultar , era inevitable que todos se dieran cuenta de que se moría por Cho.

Y la noche del baile, ese estúpido baile, aunque iba con Parvati Patil, Harry no podía disimular que se moría de celos al ver a Cho bailando con Cedric Diggory.

Esa noche, llegó a la torre de Gryffindor con los pies doloridos gracias a los pisotones de Neville. Desde su dormitorio, pudo oír los gritos de Ron y Hermione; su hermano era idiota. Cuando escuchó a Hermione subir, salió de su dormitorio y llamó a su amiga; sus compañeras no habían sido invitadas y habían regresado a casa por navidad.

-no es que lo defienda-había dicho Ginny- pero mi hermano es idiota, te apuesto que no sabe que eso que siente son celos.

Hermione bufó exasperada y con las lágrimas resbalándosele por las mejillas

-ya-dijo Ginny es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Ron se de cuenta de que siente lo mismo que tu.

-¿tu crees?-preguntó Hermione limpiándose la cara

-claro-respondió la pelirroja- además, no se porque te pones así, el chico que te gusta al menos da señales, tontas, pero señales… de interés por ti. En cambio yo…

Hermione la miró suspicazmente.

-quizá…-había empezado la castaña- deberías intentar salir con alguien mas…

Ginny la había mirado horrorizada.

-a lo mejor si empiezas a interesarte en otras cosas-dijo Hermione- Si sales con otros chicos y te relajas frente a Harry, él podría empezar a fijarse en ti.

-¿lo crees?- preguntó Ginny en el mismo tono que lo había hecho Hermione.

Su amiga sonrió, y asintió.

Y eso había hecho, empezó a Salir con Michael Corner. El chico era buen tipo y se la pasaba bien con él. Y milagrosamente, cuando se encontraron en Grimmauld Place, había logrado comportarse de modo decente enfrente de Harry. Aún así, eso no quería decir que no le interesara, sino que al menos se lo tomaba con mas calma.

Y todos notaron el cambio en ella. Que era mas audaz y atrevida. Incluso ella misma lo notó, con seguridad en si misma, ella era otra persona.

Pero se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma Ginny temerosa e inmadura de antes, la navidad en que su padre casi muere. Fue la única que vez, en que Harry le salvara la vida a un Weasley, que Ginny no lo admiró, que no lo quiso por ello, porque estaba mas preocupada por su padre. Y la ira la invadió al darse cuenta e que Harry se aislaba de ellos porque pensaba que estaba poseído. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que si alguien sabía del tema era precisamente Ginny Weasley? A veces, el niño-que-vivió podía ser muy estúpido.

Desde hacía unos años que la Navidad no era de sus épocas favoritas. Hacía cuatro años había pasado lo de la cámara, hacía dos años, se había dado plena cuenta de que Harry no la veía como una pareja potencial, hacía un año casi se moría su padre.

Sin embargo, cuando cumplió 16 años, empezaba a notar un cambió en la actitud de Harry para con ella, dejó de tratarla como "la hermanita de Ron" sino como una persona independiente. Y eso le complació. Y esa navidad, le gustara admitirlo o no, fue una de las mejores. Quizá para compensar la que vendría después. Sólo que no podía disfrutar plenamente de ello saliendo con otro chico.

Luego había pasado por una de las mejores épocas de su vida: por fin Harry y ella estaba juntos. Fue como un sueño, uno que ella supo desde el principio, estaba destinado a terminar. Y así fue. Pero no esperaba menos de él, tendría que esperar hasta que Harry salvara al mundo, se dijo.

Sin embargo, estar hoy, esa navidad, si saber donde estaba Harry, su amiga y su hermano, sin saber si estaban bien, si los habían atrapado… la tenía al borde. No podía fingir: estaba muerta de miedo, miedo de perder al que, ella o sabía, era el amor de su vida, miedo de saber que estaba quien sabe donde viajando hacia Merlín sabía, teniendo que convertirse en hombre demasiado rápido, yendo directo a la boca del lobo, yendo hacia Voldemort, yendo hacia la muerte segura… llevándose con él todas sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones, con la incertidumbre de saber cuando lo volvería a ver.

Sin duda, esa era su peor navidad.


End file.
